


《神女》十六

by yookura



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookura/pseuds/yookura
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 12





	《神女》十六

第十六章

Anna对性别一类的知识没有很强的概念，对分化自然也没有多少期许。几年前或许有过，但迟迟不来的分化也慢慢吊走了她本就不多的期待。

那天她只是按耐着对明日计划的期待闭上眼而已。至于错过了什么她在数日之后才有机会得知。

Pabbie在村外的林子里有一幢小木屋，是在Kristoff的父亲出生以后用来安置他和他母亲的，自然而然的，后来就成了Kristoff的家。

他的童年是在这屋里自由自在的过去的，后来在镇上开起了行当，儿时的木屋对已经拔个的他也变得逼仄起来，Kristoff也就在镇上安了新家。

独居生活虽然乱了点，但他住的也还算舒心，麋鹿们安置在镇上也方便生意。

但Pabbie对这小屋一直割舍不下。这里有他和他一度认为最重要的人的珍贵回忆。在教堂事不忙的时候他总来这看看转转，小屋也总保持的干净整洁。

Anna曾经听Kristoff提过一次这儿。那时她从没想过自己会踏足这个承载Pabbie记忆的地方，也没想过自己认知里的世界很快就不再只限于Arendelle。

易感期比儿时她预想的还要奇妙一些，她能感受到身体内部在发生某些变化，外部也同样。

她正在睡梦中挣扎着，分化就这么来了，连带着体内泛起的欲望一起偷袭了她。Anna毫无准备，也招架不住本能。

屋子里的水分像被什么蒸干了，又好像是她自己被谁放上了蒸架。她脑子混混沌沌的转，知道自己有事未完，可又模糊着记不分明。

她忍着想吐出口呻吟的欲望，眯着眼看周围，她看见晨光顺着窗钻进屋子里的时候连带着让飘荡在空气里的灰尘也无所遁形。

Anna无意识的回忆起Elsa曾总在这样暖人的阳光里唤醒自己的早晨。小时候她是惯不爱早起的，每天就贪恋着能多睡一刻，可她又矛盾的期颐着在Elsa对自己的轻晃里转醒。每次她睁开眼，就能看见Elsa对她笑。

此刻Elsa不在，熹光也变了性，那些温柔体贴的性子好像是她假想出来的，她觉得照在身上像是往自己身上撒了丛丛的火，身下的床也像烧着灶火的小炉，和皮肤接触的每一片都烫得很。

她想起来逃跑，能感觉自己的汗水在沉闷的热里仓皇出逃，从煮沸的血液里挤出来，到了体表再化成水落下。

饭做好后灶里的火就能熄了，可这热却没此打算，生生的要钻进她的皮肉骨血里，直刺进心里，把她熬干才罢休。

Anna把盖在身上的物件全掀了去，光是这样的动作就让她发抖。挣扎着努力让理智进入轨道，试图调回昨晚的记忆梳理重排，可身体现在有别的主人。

她躺在床上和欲望去挣那可怜的所有权，Anna现在明白是什么情况了。掀开的毯子带给她的凉爽还没能传达到就被下一波热赶超侵袭，撕碎在路上。

这些热随着她的清醒也好像有了理智，不再漫无目的的折磨她了，全都往一处挤破了脑袋汇去。

下身哪儿好像多了并不存在的幻肢，随着她心脏的擂动突突在跳。Anna晓得这不是她的什么幻想，她应该是分化成了Alpha。

她还是不认命，抱着最后一丝自己可能是生病了的念头去摸自己颈后。现在是最不理想的分化时间，她一天都不能等，一天也不想多等，她应该是要去救Elsa出来。

但上帝有时就要安排你历历磨难，她摸到脖子后面一块肿胀的腺体。那热又席卷而来，那么汹涌的刮向她，本来就模糊的理智更溃败下去。

外面kristoff按爷爷说的守了整整三天。他在外头听Anna总压抑着呻吟，知道她这三天过得不易。

也想过是不是去镇上找个愿意用身体换几个钱的可怜人过来，但又怕Anna回了神会气死。

Anna偶有清醒的时候，那时候他会把备着的吃食送进去。Anna一般自觉的离他好远，他没见过Alpha分化，只听说忍过去不容易，他也和Anna商量自己的主意，结果也是意料之中的拒绝。

屋里远没外面亮堂，他每次从外面进来，也不太看得清Anna的状况，只勉强看见她衣服头发总挂着汗，全身皮肤都红得怕人。

期间也好多次被这位新Alpha问起自家姐姐的情况，Kristoff往常和Anna关系铁，很少跟她撒谎。但也正因熟悉她的性子，他这次才坚定的和爷爷站在一派。

Anna也想多打起精神问问姐姐的情况，但清醒的时候太少，她大部分时候都觉得自己被放在油锅里上下捞。下身不舒服的一部分胀得发疼。

她也不是没试过自己用手解决，易感期摧毁了她的认知和羞耻，她总忍不住对着本能臣服，跟着身体的低语去做。

可她实在是太不熟悉性，从没人跟她说过这种情况要怎么做，总弄得自己更不舒服，有时瞎碰着找对门道释放出来，精神还没来得及放松就又跌进下一波欲潮里。

她尽力忍着告诉自己不要失了理智，告诉自己得快一点好起来。

然后她又想起昨晚看着自己的Elsa，那眼里是怎样的水光流动，是怎么再那些纷杂难理的感情里包着自己的影。

她想起昨晚拥抱时Elsa身上的热度，明明自己现在滚烫的不行，却还是渴望能再感受那温度。她又想到姐姐唇的触感，想到她身上若有似无缠着的香，Elsa是甜的。

她一边想着自己的姐姐翻滚着情欲，一边又告诫自己正是为了姐姐自己才不能陷进去，除了她又有谁能救救Elsa。

她和自己的身体推拉着抢夺理智，和自己的本能抗争，一面告诉自己不要去想那些旖旎，一面又因为这心思更加不可抑制的被那抹身影装满了脑海。

她就在这种拉锯的想象里，在对昨晚姐姐的回忆里发泄出来。


End file.
